


Intermission

by SteveM



Series: Multiverse Madness [8]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With Kara and Kate in transit to saving the next universe (right after they get done with a snack break) Alex enlists Sara's help to investigate a new VR simulation.
Series: Multiverse Madness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I put a full blown note at the start of a story... got to say there's a much better view from up here!
> 
> Anyway the reason for this note is simple: this is a very, very VERY explicit story. It's also got absolutely no bearing whatsoever on the ongoing story arc and is here as a bit of a breather from world ending peril. Just a (hopefully) fun and erotic diversion while Kara and Kate stand around in a random field watching Ollie try to work out if he should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque. You can safely skip this and keep up with the Multiverse Madness storyline. Or, at least, you can once I've written it!

Sara Lance found herself very confused as she took the final steps to her top floor apartment in Star City. She was still getting used to owning it as she absolutely hadn’t back on Earth 1. But ever since Crisis had jumbled up realities she’d found herself the rather surprised owner of a very comfortable place in one of the more up and coming parts of town. Personally she suspected Ollie’s hand in this but as he was, well, dead she’d never gotten the chance to ask him.

None of that was causing her current confusion though. No, that was down to the package propped up against the door with a handwritten note on the outside. For anyone else the note might have been cause for concern but to Sara seeing the words “Not a bomb! Alex.” wasn’t even a blip on her weirdness scale. The little heart at the bottom meant it almost certainly was from the director of the DEO as they’d long ago agreed a basic code for stuff like this just in case anyone found out about their friendship and tried to exploit it. 

Confusion turned to curiosity as she scooped up the parcel, opened the door and headed in to her living room. Dropping down into an overstuffed armchair she curled up and tore open the packaging. Inside was a medium-sized box and a full blown letter. She put the box aside and started to read.

****

Hi Sara! 

Hope you don’t mind me dropping this off for you, I wasn’t sure when you’d be back and with you that’s a hell of a metaphysical sentence! 

The kit in the box has been flashing up on our monitoring for almost a year now and I’d really appreciate your help looking in to it. And the good news is you can do that from your very own home! Yeah, sorry, no need for violence this time but… well, you’ll see why I thought of you.

The tech’s something you’ve probably seen around before, just a normal pair of Obsidian contact lenses. Don’t worry, we’ve sorted out that whole mind control problem and these don’t connect to anything anyway. Well, okay, no they connect to the computer module in the box but that doesn’t connect to anything. It’s safe is what I’m trying to say here.

It’s a standalone program that’s been getting really popular recently and… uh…. Look there’s no easy way to say this so… it’s basically VR superhero porn. Or at least, that’s what it’s sold as. Apparently whoever’s put it together uses some sort of AI to figure out what various heroes look like under their suits, adds a load of interactive options along with a bunch of sound-alike voice over and lets you pick whatever scenario you want in any combo of people on the system.

Needless to say I’m ready to jam a stun baton so far up someone’s ass it’ll touch their eyeballs but before I do that we need to make sure it’s what we think it is. For obvious reasons no-one at the DEO wants to check. No, wait, scratch that. No-one here wants to ADMIT they’ve checked. Probably for fear of warming up the baton. Which they would. Repeatedly. Think you can probably guess why I’m not keen on doing this myself and I can think of no-one better qualified to check this out than you. Utterly trustworthy *and* guaranteed to be honest and completely without shame when discussing what you find.

Of course if you don’t want to then just let me know. Completely understand. Of course if you DO want to then you’ll find I sent you the deluxe kit. Nothing but the finest for our Canary ;-) 

If you want to talk about this or anything else just let me know. I’m assuming as time hasn’t collapsed in on itself for a couple of weeks now things are going good but you know where to find me if it isn’t.

Love,  
Alex.

****

The ‘deluxe’ pack? What the hell was that, Sara thought to herself. She wasn’t entirely sure how to fell about Alex sending the package on and asking for her help. On the one hand it was rather flattering to be thought of that way by the beautiful redhead. On the other it wasn’t really a rep she wanted to encourage. On the third hand she had to admit she was curious and on the increasingly physically unlikely forth hand she wasn’t a particularly public figure in the superhero hierarchy so hopefully she wouldn’t have to see what some computer program had decided her naked ass looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

Making her mind up she put the letter down to one side and opened up the box. The top layer held a small cylinder surrounded by thick foam packing with Obsidian printed on the smooth white plastic. She popped it open and saw the expected thin discs of the VR contact lenses. In one corner of the foam was a white cube that started to gently pulse with light as she eased it out. That, she assumed, was the system itself and it seemed to run off a battery as there was no power cable.

She glanced down at the rest of the box and burst out laughing. Apparently the ‘deluxe’ edition included a remote controlled vibrator mounted on a thick, flexible pad clearly designed to rest snugly against the wearer and act as clitoral stimulator. A mass of straps sprouted from the base to let the whole thing be securely placed for a true hands-off experience. The vibrator itself was odd though as it was a lot thinner than Sara would have expected, in fact it was barely larger than a single finger. The whole thing had a slick almost rubbery surface that was fairly squishy to the touch and a small bulge at the base hinted at some fairly substantial mechanicals.

For a moment Sara debated not bothering then thought better of it. After all she wasn’t planning on doing anything tonight and Ava was unavailable. Why not get the full experience? Besides she was curious what the thing would feel like inside her as it was rather different to anything she’d used before.

Twenty minutes later Sara settled back into bed and carefully slipped the vibrator inside her. It hadn’t come with any sort of lube but Alex had thought of that and included a small tube for Sara’s use. Of course it hadn’t been *quite* that simple as their gently competitive rivalry had risen to the surface and made Alex pick something with a minty kick to it. Sara had felt the tingle on the skin of her hand as she worked it over the plastic phalus and knew it was going to make this a really wild ride.

She could already feel the shivers starting as her body warmed the lube up so she didn’t waste any time pulling the straps into place and making sure everything was snugly fitted. As she’d thought the size was a bit of a problem. It wasn’t as if it were unnoticeable but she couldn’t imagine getting much stimulation from it no matter how good the vibrations were. Figuring the clit stimulator would likely make up for it she popped in the VR lenses and triggered the program, easing back to lie between silk sheets as the world faded away around her.

She found herself floating in an empty space, her body supported by the phantom outline of a bed and she realised the system was trying to match the surface she was lying on. In front of her was a big, empty space lit around the edges by flickering torchlight. It was a nicely neutral setting and Sara realised it was likely so that the program could shift the surroundings depending on what was needed.

A menu swam into view and she reached for it. At the top were four tabs - people, situation, kink, modifiers - and almost without thinking she tapped on ‘people’. The list that greeted her was surprisingly thorough with a decent roster of both male and female superheroes as well as the odd villain. She noted, with a sigh, that most of Supergirl’s villains seemed to be on the list. Really wasn’t fair she thought to herself, Kara already had the most beautiful people around her, did she have to have such an attractive rogue’s gallery as well?

Kara… well, that was a thought. After all she was the most public hero on the planet and there were countless pictures and video to draw from to create a digital double. If they got her wrong then she could probably end this now and write it off as a failure. She tapped ‘Supergirl’ and was surprised when a sub-menu popped up. 

Good Supergirl (Skirt)  
Good Supergirl (Pants)  
Evil Supergirl (Bodysuit)  
Evil Supergirl (Skirt)

“Woah Kara, how many looks have you had?” Sara wondered out loud. Figuring that she should stick with what she knew - and that evil Supergirl would likely be far too distracting - she selected the first option on the list. 

“Good old original recipe Supergirl please.” Sara said as she waited for the system to process the request. 

A faint light grew in front of her and within it the very familiar outline of Supergirl materialised. Sara found herself staring as she cast a critical eye over the digital representation of her friend. It was… well, it was pretty much perfect Sara thought. The woman in front of her could have been Kara Zor-El, every little detail was present and correct. More importantly, perhaps, she wasn’t just standing there frozen. She was breathing and blinking perfectly naturally and the more Sara studied her the more detail she noticed. The slight movement of her lips, the tremors as her body made the thousand little corrections every living thing did just by virtue of being, well, alive. 

“Alex is going to go mad.” Sara muttered reaching for the menu again. This time she dove into the “situation” tab and was stunned at the depth of options available. Pretty much every conceivable place seemed to have been covered from tropical beaches to spaceships to a massive list of hotel bedrooms. The further she scrolled the more out there things got and even Sara Lance found herself reaching a limit at “octopus farm”.

“Nope, don’t need to see that, especially after Tagumo.” She muttered to herself heading back up to safer territory. She almost went for a five star hotel room complete with four poster bed but at the last moment headed back down a little and tapped on “modern dungeon”. She tried to tell herself it was curiosity at what the designer thought made a dungeon modern but she knew full well that it was entirely to do with Kara’s legs being in the same place as convenient chains.

It was with some trepidation that she opened up the kink list but to her surprise found it surprisingly tasteful. It was split into sections with everything bar the most mainstream stuff hidden from view until you started tapping through it. Not that she really cared as just three items down she saw “Dominant” followed immediately by “Submissive”.

“Oh come on, that’s hardly fair!” Sara thought eyeing the digital model of her friend. Could she… but Alex had asked her to… but this was Kara, Alex’s sister… but was it really any better with someone else, after all she would almost certainly know them too… 

For a long minute she hesitated, caught in a moral quandary until she made the fatal error of eying up the waiting Supergirl. She should have known better, she really should, but with her mind dwelling on a world of sexy possibilities having possibly the hottest woman she’d ever seen standing right there was just too tempting. 

“Sorry Alex.” Sara muttered and tapped “Submissive.” A quick look at the “Modifiers” tab let her enter her own name and, to her surprise, add other characters and situations to the simulation. Making a mental note to try that out later so she could at least pretend she hadn’t just gone straight for Kara when talking to the rather protective elder Danvers sister she took a deep breath and hit the start button.


	3. Chapter 3

The world around her changed, details melting into view as a room built itself around her. Black walls with flickering torches lent a slightly sinister air while Sara found herself lounging on a large bed on a slightly raised dais at one end of the room. The rest of the floor space was taken up by a variety of gleaming metal devices covered with deep red leather pads and an array of black padded straps. 

“Huh. Modern dungeon… not bad.” Sara muttered then remembered why she was here. She looked over at Supergirl with a suddenly dry mouth and saw the steel blue eyes lock onto hers. Supergirl gave her a wicked smile and sank slowly to her knees, her hands in her lap as she waited patiently for her mistress to command her.

“Oh I’m in so much trouble…” Sara thought but she also knew full well she couldn’t stop know for anything. She glanced down and found she could see her own body wonderfully nude and contrasting with the black sheets. For a moment she wondered how the system was doing that then decided she really didn’t care. Now she needed to get… testing.

“Supergirl…” Suddenly Sara Lance found her mind drawing a complete blank. With a perfect digital version of Kara Zor-El at her beck and call she found herself overloaded by the possibilities. She settled for something that would give her a moment to think. “Crawl over her and worship my feet.”

Kara’s grin grew even wider as she seemed to take great delight in being ordered to do something so degrading. She fell forward onto her hands and slowly slinked her way across the floor towards Sara. She kept her head down, looking up through her bangs at her mistress as she wiggled her hips with every movement. Her ass was up in the air, the skirt and cape doing nothing to disguise just how spectacular a figure waited beneath. 

Reaching the foot of the bed she arched back to kneel again then leant forward and sucked the big toe of Sara’s right foot into a warm, wet and very willing mouth. Sara almost jumped off the bed as she’d swear she could feel the movement! Once again she wondered how the hell that was possible and once again just gave up wondering about it. All she knew was it felt phenomenal and this was just the start!

The virtual Kara worked her way methodically across all Sara’s toes then down her soles, licking and kissing every inch of flesh until the assassin was a groaning, moaning mess. Somewhere in the assault the vibe had gently started buzzing and the clit pad was getting in on the act as well. Not enough to get her anywhere close to release but more than capable of stoking the fires.

Alright, Sara thought, let’s see if we can trip you up. “Supergirl… ohhh….. how do you want me to make you cum?”

It was an unfair question Sara knew. She’d only really ask a submissive that if she knew them well enough to make sure it wouldn’t break the moment for them and she was hoping it might be a situation the designer hadn’t thought of. Plus she had skipped most of the preferences in the modifiers section so the system didn’t have much to go on. She was in for a surprise however…

“Mmm, tie me up with a vibrator in my pussy, turn it up full and ride my face.” Kara said immediately and Sara was very glad she was sitting, well, lying down. The voice wasn’t quite perfect but it was damn close, right down to that wonderful mix of optimism, eagerness and seduction that Kara always put out when she was comfortable with someone. Hearing Supergirl say something like that, while in full costume no less, was a little like placing the fragile ice-cube of Sara’s restraint in front of a flamethrower. 

“And what would you do to earn that?” Sara heard herself say and she almost whimpered as Supergirl looked up through her bangs and said in the most seductive tones Sara had ever heard. “Whatever you want… mistress.”

Oh fuck, Sara thought, Alex really is going to kill me! But she couldn’t have stopped now even if it meant avoiding a year of hospital food so she plowed ahead. 

“First let’s see how well you know your way around pet. Make me cum.” Sara ordered, spreading her legs invitingly. Supergirl grinned in delight and ran her hands up Sara’s thighs until the tips of her fingers were brushing the tiniest fraction of an inch away from her core. “Make it a good one.” Sara managed to add just before Supergirl slipped two fingers into Sara’s more than ready pussy.

The groan of delight from Sara was all the better for being unexpected as she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. The visuals were amazing but there was no doubt at all in her mind that she’d *felt* those fingers slide inside her! She tried to concentrate on the amazing feeling between her thighs and realised the vibrator wasn’t quite as small anymore! As she focused she felt it expanding and shrinking, mimicking the feel of fingers pushing in and out of her body with a seemingly endless array of small inflatable rings the length of the phallus. 

“More!” She grunted the command partially because she was curious to see how good this new toy was but mostly because being finger-fucked by Supergirl was such a turn-on she didn’t want to wait a second longer than necessary to find her release. The virtual Kara nodded and complied, adding a third finger as her thumb started brushing Sara’s clit. The vibrator followed suit perfectly, expanding out in little staggered stages to mimic the new pressure on Sara’s body while the clit pad bounced and buzzed and thumped against her.

“Oh… oh fuck… fffff…. S… ssssuuu….. Supergirl I’m… oohhh yyyhhAAHHHHH!” The sheer unexpected intensity and pleasure was too much for Sara and she had what she was pretty sure was the fastest orgasm of her life. In front of her the Virtual Supergirl smiled softly as she eased her mistress through the orgasm then withdrew her fingers to suck them clean. Sara groaned partially from the spectacularly erotic sight but mostly from the vibrator perfectly matching the feel of those fingers leaving her body. A little part of her mind marvelled at how real it all felt but the rest of her was having far too good a time to pay any attention.

“Did I please you mistress?” Supergirl’s voice was all innocence and sex appeal and Sara swallowed at just how good she sounded. She wondered if that really was how Kara sounded when she was playing with Kate… then decided she didn’t care. It was close enough and the woman kneeling in front of her was far too good to waste on trivial details.

“Yes pet. Sara said gently, reaching forward to stroke Supergirl’s blonde hair. “Now… do you think you can do better than that?”

“Definitely.” Supergirl said with a happy smile.

“Then do so.” Sara said and almost passed out with erotic excitement as the Girl of Steel shuffled forward and kissed Sara’s thighs before sliding her face up to Sara’s more-than-ready pussy. The dildo did its thing and when combined with the visuals Sara would have sworn she felt Kara’s tongue darting around and inside her. She was going to cum almost instantly and Sara didn’t want to cut such an experience that short so tried to distract herself by popping open the menu to see what else the simulation could do.

Or, at least, that was her intention. It really was, at least she tried very hard to convince herself of that later on. She was just doing what Alex had asked her to do… but Supergirl was so very, very distracting and Sara’s body had decided it wanted nothing whatsoever to do with rational thought when it could experience the sheer bliss on offer from the blonde between Sara’s thighs. She noticed the menu had changed, the system presumably having enough intelligence to work out that anyone trying to do anything but focus on the experience wasn’t likely to be able to handle much in the way of options. Just three options popped up: Random, Pause and Full Menu.

Not knowing how else to prolong the moment Sara tapped the ‘random’ option and let the simulation take her where it wished. Apparently the first thing it wished to do was make damn sure she had her second orgasm of the night as Supergirl started speeding up and humming, her lips vibrating against Sara’s clit. At the same time her cape slid to the right giving Sara a spectacular view of her hourglass figure and that perfect ass bobbing in the air as Supergirl rolled her hips to the movement of her left hand which had strayed downwards to play under her skirt.

It was way too much and Sara cried out as she peaked then outright screamed as Supergirl smiled and doubled-down, her tongue suddenly vibrating at super-speed inside Sara as the assault on her clit sped up. The lines between simulation and reality melted away and all thoughts of the plastic cock inside her vanished. Instead her mind and body decided, in an unanimous vote, that this was actually happening and she was going to enjoy every last second of it.

Which, for a moment, looked to be all she was going to get. As she started to breathe again and come down from her wonderful high Supergirl pulled back and stood up, as if the fun was well and truly over. Sara found herself horribly disappointed… right up to the point the blonde Kryptonian sat down astride Sara’s hips and whispered in her ear.

“We caught a villain tonight… do you want to watch us deliver her punishment?”

“Yes.” Sara croaked the word, stunned at the level of pure, undiluted sex appeal Supergirl could have if she put her mind to it. A finger drifted down and vibrated against her clit for a moment, not enough to bring her off but enough to keep her interested. There was a clink of chain from behind Kara and the Girl of Steel stood to let Sara see the room and its newly-arrived occupants.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara stared in fascination at the scene, a small spark of rational thought wondering if this really was a random encounter or if everyone in the world knew had linked Kara and Kate to their alter egos. Batwoman was standing on the edge of the flickering candlelight which lent her a threatening look that was tripping all of Sara’s buttons at once. The suit wasn’t quite right, a little more skintight and a lot more latex than the real deal but the effect was undeniable. Kate Kane was astonishingly striking at the best of times and presented like this she was practically a work of art. The cowl, too, had been tweaked slightly, the eyes a little narrower and the whole design a bit sleeker than Kate’s usual headgear. 

Oddly though it wasn’t Batwoman who demanded Sara’s attention. No, that was the ‘villain’ they’d caught who was currently bound spread-eagled to an X frame in the centre of the room. She was wearing a black business suit tailored to perfection but the jacket was open and the simple white blouse was unbuttoned almost to the navel giving a tantalising glimpse of the stunning figure beneath. Green eyes flashed defiantly but as she opened her mouth to plead her innocence Batwoman moved like liquid silk to slip a gag between her lush, full lips. A gag, Sara couldn’t help but notice, that had a large dildo sticking out of it and suddenly she suspected she knew exactly what role she would be playing in the punishment of Lena Luthor.

“Lena’s been a very bad girl.” Supergirl purred, walking over and running a finger down Lena’s flesh from throat to navel. “Haven’t you Lena?”

Lena shook her head and muffled mews were evidence of her denial but Supergirl just laughed. “Oh really, you’re going to deny it?”

Lena nodded vigorously which was a very odd motion with the cock gag wiggling with her movements. 

“You know we can make you confess.” Batwoman said softly and Sara wasn’t surprised to hear a voice that didn’t seem quite right. Supergirl lived in the light after all, there was plenty of video to use as reference material. Batwoman wasn’t big on giving interviews and her voice changer meant they were free to use a little… creativity in matching Kate. They’d clearly decided that creativity should be invested in finding someone who came across as a dominatrix having a really, really good day and the effect on Sara’s libido was similar to a sledgehammer hitting jelly.

“Remember last time? You couldn’t walk right for a week…” Supergirl teased, her hand swirling over Lena’s hip in light, random patterns. “You can just confess now…”

Lena shook her head again but the look in her eyes was a mix of fear and longing. Sara could barely breathe she was so turned on and realised, dimly, that the device currently wrapped around and inside her was gently keeping her in the zone even without any direct stimulus to copy. 

“Suit yourself.” Batwoman growled. “Talking of which, Supergirl, if you would?”

Supergirl sighed theatrically and stroked the side of Lena’s face. “You always make this so difficult don’t you?” She stepped back and her eyes glowed red. Needle-thin blasts of heat vision lanced out and carefully sliced through Lena’s outfit. First the suit dropped away in a ripple of fabric from her wrists to her ankles. Then the lightweight blouse fluttered down after it with Supergirl pausing for a moment to admire the results before winking at Lena and sending a single beam to snap the thin strap of the black briefs and let that, too, fall to the floor.

It was simultaneously the fastest and most erotic strip tease Sara had ever seen. The sheer power and control… plus, of course, the seemingly endless curves being revealed seemingly against her will. It was something else entirely. That little pilot light of rational thought wondered if Kara could actually do that in real life and cursed that she’d probably never have a way to find out. It wasn’t as if she could just ask Kara or Kate about it! Well… alright, maybe, MAYBE she could ask Kate if she didn’t mind a lot of embarrassment but Kara? Never.

Bound and spread on the cross Lena whimpered though to Sara’s ears at least it was far more of a needy sound than one of protest. Batwoman circled the villain slowly, practically devouring her with every look from inside that dark cowl. 

“Hmmm, just as beautiful as always. Such a pity that you’re not able to behave yourself…” One armoured hand ran down Lena’s side from elbow to hip and this time there was no doubt that the moan was anything other than the sound of an exceptionally turned on woman. “Now how do we teach you a lesson…? Supergirl, any ideas?”

“For a repeat offender? Always.” Supergirl said eagerly. “But let’s see… last time we tried pain, right?”

“Right. How long did it take until you could sit down again Lena?” Batwoman’s growl was almost a purr and Sara swallowed, suddenly a little jealous of the bound woman in front of her. 

“So that doesn’t work.” Supergirl said as if Batwoman hadn’t spoken. “And we’ve tried sensual overload.”

“Oh the ice, that was fun.” Batwoman said with a big smile. “We could try that again. I’d love to fill her up properly this time.”

Supergirl waved the idea away. “No point, we know it doesn’t work.. but filling her up sounds like a great idea to me!”

“Doesn’t seem like much of a punishment…” Batwoman pointed out as she reached to snag and roll Lena’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. “At least let’s clamp these up, get her dancing a little.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Supergirl said with an evil grin. “Let’s try a little humiliation this time round….”

Lena’s eyes went wide and she shook her head quickly. “Okay, you might be on to something.” Batwoman admitted enjoying the reaction. “Set it up?”

Supergirl laughed and there was a quick blur of movement. Suddenly the scene shifted in front of Sara’s shocked eyes. The cross vanished to be replaced with a tall, wide but short bondage bench a few inches lower than the bed Sara was relaxing on. Lena had gone from being tied upright on the X-frame to being bound face-down on the bench. Her legs were spread wide and secured to the rings at the bottom of the bench with stiff brass rods, effectively locking her in place with her ass up high. Her body lay pressed against the bench but her backside was so high up her stomach didn’t touch it at all and it was only her impressive breasts that stopped the contact starting at her shoulders. Her arms were spread out wide and chained to rings at the edge of the bench but there was a substantial amount of slack there. She was just low enough that if she pushed off the bench her face, and the dildo gag currently protruding from her lips, would be perfectly aligned with Sara’s eager pussy and that was a very, very enticing thought indeed.

“That might be your best work yet.” Batwoman said as she admired the flawless body spread out so helplessly before her. 

“Not yet.” Supergirl corrected handing Batwoman a strap-on. “Just wait until we’re done.” The defender of Gotham nodded appreciatively and busied herself positioning the device around her hips. Sara caught a brief flash of skin as Batwoman released some hidden catch to open the crotch of her suit just enough to accept the more modest dildo on the other side of the strap-on. Clearly the heroes were intent on everyone having fun tonight…

Lena let out a small mew of protest but Sara could clearly see her heart wasn’t in it. Supergirl must have sensed it too as she patted Lena’s butt condescendingly. “Aww, poor thing, are we being mean to you?” She laughed as she adjusted her own strap-on and ran her fingers down Lena’s slit, lubing up the fake cock with her victim’s own juices. “It doesn’t *look* like we’re being mean to you…”

Supergirl ducked down between Lena’s thighs and then started to worm her way up between Lena’s body and the bench! She made it a slow, torturous process pausing to stoke or kiss Len’s smooth skin as she went but inch by inch she slipped her way further up Lena’s body until they were face to face. Lena was now lying on top of the Girl of Steel, all the slack in her chains very much gone and her face was now level with Sara’s hips.

“Do you want to know what’s going to happen next?” Supergirl teased and Lena hesitated before nodding. 

“Well first I’m going to fill up your pussy with this strap-on.” Supergirl said flicking the dildo with a finger so it vibrated against Lena’s thigh. “Then Batwoman is going to do the same thing to your ass.” The crack of hand on flesh jerked Lena forwards, at least as much as the bondage would allow which wasn’t a huge amount. She hissed at the stinging sensation from her butt but appreciated that Batwoman had at least taken off the glove to do it.

“And then… well, then you’ve got a choice.” Supergirl said with an upside down grin at Sara. “Either Lena can use that cock gag to bring you off….”

“Or we can put this on you and she can be fully stuffed.” Batwoman said holding up a third strap-on which, now that Sara saw it clearly, did indeed have a second, slightly smaller, dildo on the wearer’s side so no-one get left out. “Every hole filled.”

Lena moaned at the thought and couldn’t help wiggle her hips a little. “Ah but that’s not all…” Supergirl said with a husky tone that set Sara’s heart racing. “See Lena… you really have been very, very bad and this time we need to make sure your punishment sticks. So between the three of us we’re going to fuck you until you beg to stop. Only we won’t…” Now her voice turned threatening which wasn’t any less erotic, at least to Sara’s ears. “Not until you beg to be humiliated.”

“At which point you’ll find out exactly what’s in that big tank up there.” Batwoman added. Sara glanced up and saw a metal tank that looked big enough for at least a hundred gallons of… something. The bottom of the tank was angled down into a slot maybe two foot wide and four across, just long enough in fact to go from Lena’s head to her toes in her current position.

“And then we’ll get some photos as insurance and maybe fuck you some more just for the hell of it.” Supergirl finished. “And only when we’re sure, absolutely sure, that you’ve learnt your lesson are we going to let you go. Oh, and if any of us feel like you haven’t then you’ll be walking home naked. Make us feel good and I’ll consider flying you back myself.”

“Mmmmmpphh!” Lena shouted something but the gag rendered it incomprehensible. Any attempt at a follow-up was thwarted when Lena felt Supergirl shift under her and the bulbous head of her strap-on poked gently but insistently at the entrance to Lena’s core. For a moment the green eyes flashed in defiance and she tried to tense her muscles to fight back… but the chuckle from the Girl of Steel followed by an ever so slight increase in force quickly put paid to that idea. Instead Lena sighed and tried her best to relax. There really wasn’t anything she could do so she may as well let it happen. Maybe even enjoy it.

Supergirl clearly recognised the shift in attitude and reached up to pat the beautiful long black hair with her right hand. “Good girl, that’s it… you’re doing great.” Lena rolled her eyes at the condescension but there was the slightest whimper of appreciation too. Slowly, making sure Lena felt every last millimetre of the strap-on as it penetrated her, Supergirl slid more and more into the wriggling villain until, finally, she was sunk to the hilt. 

Lena was breathing heavily behind her gag, struggling with the slightly-too-big cock. Not that it was hurting… exactly, Sara had seen that look before and knew exactly what Lena was going through. That delightful mix of pain and pleasure which Supergirl seemed to have judged perfectly. 

“So have you decided what you want yet?” Supergirl asked conversationally and Sara realised with a start the question was aimed at her.

“Uh…” Sara found herself lost for words and had to take a second to recover. “It’s a difficult choice…”

Supergirl laughed and nodded in sympathy. “I know what you mean. Do you mind a little… advice?”

“Please.” Sara said, her heart racing at the excitement in Supergirl’s eyes and the dread in Lena’s. 

“Take the third strap-on and stuff the bitch.” The words were *so* out of place it almost jolted Sara from the illusion but the casual, almost cruel way Supergirl had offered the ‘advice’ was such a turn-on it just about kept Sara in the moment. “It feels so good inside you and there’s nothing better than seeing Lena Luthor, world-famous billionaire, putting that pretty mouth to work.”

“Plus she always struggles to deep throat so if you’re really stuffing her you get some lovely choking noises as a bonus.” Batwoman observed and Sara privately wondered if whoever had come up with that knew how close the words sounded to something Kate might actually say. 

“Does she get a say in this?” Sara asked and had to choke back laughter as Lena frantically nodded that she should.

“No. She’s here to be punished.” Batwoman said coldly. “And she’s lucky Supergirl’s here. My first choice would have been to put a decent current through her and let her scream all night long.” She reached out and slapped Lena’s upturned and very, very helpless ass. “So she should be grateful for such a small amount of discomfort.”

Lena yelled something that was only mostly muffled by the gag. Batwoman walked to stand by Lena’s shoulder and reached down, popping the gag from her lips with a quick, smooth motion. 

“Fuck you Bat Bitch!” Lena yelled, furious. Batwoman sighed, flicked the gag around and slid the much thicker cock between Lena’s lips. She buckled it tightly in place leaving Lena on the verge of gagging as the dildo was *just* far enough down her throat to cause her problems.

“Now that wasn’t very smart.” Batwoman said, shaking her head. “I was going to have you suck on the dick that’s about to fill your ass to lube it up but now I guess you get the dry treatment.”

Lena shook her head frantically and Sara suddenly had an idea. “Maybe not…”

Batwoman looked over, clearly not expecting her to speak. “What do you mean.”

“Come here….” Sara purred, forcing herself not to add the ‘Kate’ she desperately wanted to. Batwoman had a curious look on her face but stepped up to the bed.

“No, come… here.” Sara said tapping her chin and saw the realisation dawn on Batwoman’s face. The Gotham Knight quickly got into a 69 position with the blonde assassin that left Sara looking straight at Lena from between Batwoman’s thighs and with a very large cock hanging down right by her lips.

“This little thing… really shouldn’t give you any trouble Ms Luthor.” Sara said with an arrogant smile then slid down a little and captured the head between her lips. Slowly, with obvious enjoyment, she sucked it into her mouth, her tongue lapping at the silicone as if it were flesh, as if there was a real load of creamy goodness waiting to be teased out within it. Batwoman slowly sunk down, feeding her more and more… but it was a little slower than Sara wanted and unlike Lena she wasn’t tied down. Her hands come up and around to caress Batwoman’s butt and gently add a little more force, guiding her as Sara effortlessly took the entire strap-on into her mouth and down her throat. 

“Holy shit!” Supergirl cried in shock and delight. She reached up and let a couple of fingers brush around Sara’s core, teasing her lips and clit as a reward for doing so damn well. Sara grinned around the fake phallus then held up a hand as if preparing a particularly good encore. She moved her palms to rest on Batwoman’s inner thighs and very slowly started to guide her up… then back down. Up… and down. Up and down until after a few minutes Batwoman had settled into a comfortable rhythm face-fucking the blonde. With her mouth currently occupied Sara spread her arms wide in a physical ‘taa-daa!’ while making sure she kept eye contact with Lena Luthor as best she could throughout the little show. She threw all the challenge and smugness in her arsenal into the look, a clear challenge to match what she could do so damn easily.

Above her Batwoman was panting with excitement as the part of the strap-on buried within her own body did its job. Sara almost stopped then relented and actually started working the dick harder. Her tongue lashed at it when it pulled back and she used the muscles of her throat to squeeze and tug at it when Batwoman dipped down, a warm hum adding a layer of vibration that soon had the costumed hero stiffen and cry out with a very obvious orgasm. Oddly enough the little bit of Sara that was still trying to figure out what to tell Alex noted that they’d got Kate dead wrong. Batwoman reached a very modest climax while Kate…. Didn’t tend to. At least not in her limited experience with the beautiful brunette experiencing such things at Kara’s hands. 

As Batwoman came down from her blissful high she lifted herself up so Lena got a proper eyeful of the saliva-soaked strap-on.

“Say thank you.” Supergirl said and Lena managed to gurgle out a ‘mank mmmm’ past the gag. From the look in her eyes she actually meant it too and those green eyes stayed locked on Sara’s as Batwoman circled around behind her. On a whim Sara reached out and took Lena’s hand in hers, partially to reassure her but - while she’d never admit it - mostly just to feel her squeeze as the inevitable happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara had half-expected some over the top hero speech but apparently it wasn’t that sort of simulation. Instead Batwoman stepped behind Lena and guided the head of the strap-on to the exposed ass of the bound billionaire villain. Sara felt fingers tighten around hers - the little observant voice in her head wondering how the hell she could fool herself so completely to feel such a thing - then the first cry pushed its way past the gag. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, no words just a squealed grunt as Batwoman started to slip inside Lena’s ass. 

“Awww, it’s not that bad is it?” Supergirl teased. “Here, let me help.” She started to gently roll her hips, letting her own strap-on do its work inside Lena’s core and almost instantly there was a cry of pleasure from the bound woman. Once it started Lena’s orgasm never seemed to stop as if it were being constantly renewed by the wonderful sensations Supergirl was causing and the awful but brilliant mix of pain and delight from Batwoman. 

Sara wasn’t sure where to look first and found her eyes dancing back and forth from Lena’s face to her hips and legs then back again. She was stunning at the worst of times but here, now, tied and helpless with her body writhing in pleasure? She was damn close to perfection and nowhere was that more true than those wonderful expressive eyes. Sara let herself dive into them, drinking in the pleasure and shock as she felt herself stuffed and fucked by the two superheroes. 

Except… no, Sara realised, they weren’t fucking her. Not yet. This was still the warm-up, after all she hadn’t made her choice yet! In that moment she realised exactly what she wanted to do and a few seconds later Lena gave a scream so loud it made it past the gag as Batwoman finished pushing her strap-on into its new home. 

“Good girl!” Supergirl purred, reaching up and kissing Lena’s cheek in a way that should have been encouraging but shot straight past to wedge itself deeply in erotic. “Have you decided?” That question was aimed at Sara and this time there was no hesitation.

“Yeah. Give me the strap-on, let’s make her airtight.” Sara said with a wicked laugh at Lena’s look of panic. “Oh not literally, you can still breathe through your nose.”

Supergirl grinned and there was a blur of motion. Suddenly Sara found herself gasping as a strap-on was snugged around her hips, the real-world dildo inside her inflating rapidly to make her feel, well, like Supergirl had just slipped it inside her at super-speed! Lena gasped too, though in her case it was thanks to the gag being suddenly removed, leaving her mouth free for Sara’s use. Sara glanced down and saw to her surprise that Supergirl was back under Lena only now the Girl of Steel was also buck naked. Save for the strap-on around her hips of course but that didn’t really count. The expectant look Supergirl was giving her drove all other thoughts out of Sara’s mind and she scrambled up onto her knees. Sara shuffled forward, her legs trapping Supergirl’s head as she presented the tip of her strap-on to Lena’s waiting lips.

Lena stared for a moment then shook her head, turning away with her lips pursed. It was clear that this was a step too far for her pride. After all what had happened until now was being done to her. If she opened her mouth, sucked down Sara’s cock… she’d be complicit in her own punishment!

“Lena…” Supergirl said in a threatening voice but Lena just turned to the other side. Supergirl sighed and stroked Lena’s black hair with a surprising degree of tenderness.

“Why do you make us do this?” Supergirl asked, her free hand dropping down to unhook the strap-on from its webbing. She slid it out of Lena’s pussy, causing yet another small flash of pleasure, and held it up so Lena could see it glistening with her own juices.

“I’d think after a while you’d just accept your punishment for your wicked ways.” Supergirl said with a pout. Sara wondered for a moment if she was going to make Lena clean it off… but that wasn’t giving Supergirl anywhere near enough credit! She opened her lips and blew a jet of freezing air at the strap-on. Almost instantly a thin layer of ice and swirling mist formed as the surface froze. 

Lena’s eyes went wide and this time there was genuine fear there. “No… no please Supergirl. You… you wouldn’t.”

“The punishment should fit the crime, don’t you think?” Supergirl said sweetly but with a malicious edge to her voice. 

“No… no don’t.. please…” Lena started to beg in earnest as Supergirl moved the now ice-cold strap-on back to her hips and secured it in position, no mean feat from her position below Lena Luthor! 

“Might want to find something to bite down on…” Supergirl advised and Lena practically dove on to Sara’s strap-on, inhaling as much as she could despite its girth. As she started to struggle Supergirl took careful aim… and with one smooth thrust buried the freezing phallus back inside Lena!

The scream wouldn’t have been contained if Lena had been at the bottom of the Atlantic, much less with a simple strap-on. She lurched forward, trying to get away from the biting cold and the heavy, full pressure between her thighs from accommodating two dildos. Unfortunately that just drove her further onto the dick in her mouth and before she knew it she was deep-throating Sara. She gagged and spluttered, every motion vibrating down the shaft and sending the slightly more manageable dildo inside Sara into a wild dance that seemed to touch every sensitive spot at once.

Sara felt her eyes roll back in her head as a wave of pleasure washed over her. It was a ridiculously erotic scene made all the more so by the howls and splutters coming from the bound villain. And yet there was no getting away from the fact that not only were some of the sounds distinctly those of a woman in the throes of ecstasy but Lena was also now writhing in place not to escape but to increase the stimulation!

Batwoman and Supergirl noticed it too and started to buck their hips in perfect rhythm. As Batwoman slid out Supergirl moved in and vice versa, never giving Lena a moment where she wasn’t feeling herself being fucked in both her most private places. Batwoman in particular was fairly forceful and made sure she drove Lena forward with each thrust so she had no choice but to keep deep throating Sara. 

Lena started to howl as the pleasure just seemed to keep on building. Her breath was coming in short, hot pants that felt wonderful against Sara’s skin but there was something else pulling at the blonde assassins attention. With every movement Lena was getting a little close to the hilt of the large dildo. Granted every effort seemed to come with a fresh gurgle as she struggled to accommodate it but she was definitely trying her hardest to deep throat the whole thing! Supergirl noticed too - it must have been hard not to with the view she had - and shifted herself down a little to kiss Lena’s throat. She traced the path of the cock and it was all far, far too much for Sara who raced over the edge and into the same permanent state of orgasm that had gripped Lena.

Sara was dimly aware of a short, satisfied gasp and managed to look down through her pleasure to see Lena’s lips touching her skin, the strap-on entirely swallowed within her talented mouth. Green eyes looked up and the triumph on display was more than enough to crank Sara up to a whole other level. To her shock the pleasure kept growing as Lena started to work the strap-on as if were 100% real, even the smallest movement of her lips, tongue and even teeth setting the vibrator within Sara dancing and twisting (and its real world counterpart doing the same). 

Supergirl had noticed Lena’s successful deep-throating and decided that the villain deserved at least a little reward for that. She reached up and with fingers that could turn coal to diamond carefully rolled Lena’s nippled between her fingertips, applying just enough pressure to pull a pained groan of delight from their captive. Lena’s hips rolled and now she was moving in time with both Supergirl and Batwoman, dipping low to encourage them both inside her while stretching her body forward to make sure she didn’t let Sara escape. 

Of course fucking back against the two superheroes also did wonders for their own stimulation and within a minute or two it was clear that both were having their own private race to resist as long as possible. Unfortunately for Supergirl Batwoman had a slight advantage as not only was she still clothed - in her full super suit no less! - but Supergirl’s stunning naked figure was within easy reach.

Supergirl cried out with wordless desire as Batwoman’s hand slid up the inside of one thigh and busied itself for a moment at the junction between the Kryptonian and Lena Luthor. A moment later they found the Kryptonian’s clit and Sara almost passed out there and then from the look of ecstasy she could just make out on Supergirl’s face along with the low, loud growl of need that escaped her throat. Sara managed to look up just in time to see the predatory smile on Batwoman’s face as she started to push her partner over the edge.

For a moment Sara thought Supergirl was going to fight back. She certainly had a look on her face that Sara was familiar with whenever Kate started pushing Kara a little too far. Instead, and much to Sara’s shock, the Girl of Steel reached up and wrapped a hand in Lena’s thick hair. Gently but with irresistible force she pulled the billionaire off Sara and before there was time for even a mew of protest from the assassin Supergirl took Lena’s place sucking down the strap-on!

Sara would have sworn she lost the ability to breathe as Supergirl looked up at her from where she lay awkwardly on her side under Lena’s sublime body and in one long, smooth motion took Sara’s fake cock all the way to the hilt. Lena looked disappointed at her own achievement being so easily overmatched but that didn’t last long as Supergirl moved back up, let the thing drop from her lips, turned and kissed Lena. 

It was possibly the most erotic sight Sara had ever seen and it was all she could do to stay kneeling rather than crashing to the bed. Not that she needed to do anything else as after just a few seconds Supergirl broke the kiss, turned and swallowed Sara again, All the way to the hilt, pause, hum to send astonishingly good vibrations seemingly into the very soul and centre of the assassin then slide back off and go back to kissing Lena. Kiss, swallow, hum, withdraw… Supergirl quickly settled into the rhythm while never letting her hips stop bucking and sending Lena into fits of ecstasy. Batwoman had slowed slightly, letting everyone adjust and once she was saw they’d all found the new beat picked up her pace again, slamming into Lena’s ass hard enough to rock her forward with every thrust.

Sara and Lena were already constantly screaming but Lena’s newly enforced lurch added something extra to the angle of the dildo inside Supergirl and suddenly the Girl of Steel found herself racing over the same precipice. Her voice rose to join theirs in a wonderful harmony and Batwoman grinned as she won their own private contest. She gave it another minute, making sure Supergirl was on the same non-stop orgasm train as the others then let her stance drop a little, adjusting the angle of her own dildo. Within a minute or two her voice was part of the chorus, shouting out obscenities and calling for Supergirl as she found peak after peak and just kept going.

Nothing could last forever though and Sara could feel herself starting to flag. As the exhaustion started to take her Lena appeared to be suffering the same fate.

“P… please… please stop….” Lena begged breathlessly. “Too…. Much….”

“You always said there was no such thing as too much.” Supergirl reminded her with a smirk before offering up Sara’s strap-on and guiding Lena’s mouth to kiss one side of it while Supergirl took the other. They met in the middle and the groan of pleasure was one for the ages.

“Please… need to….” Lena was panting as her body started to reach its limits, her words coming in gasps but it was as if she had completely lost control of her actions. Despite her exhaustion she kept kissing Supergirl, the two women trapping Sara’s strap-on between their lips and sending the most wonderful shivers down the shaft and into the assassin’s core. It felt ridiculously, wonderfully good but to her shock Sara found herself hoping Lena wouldn’t be able to hold out too much longer…

“You know what to do if you want it to stop…” Supergirl teased between kisses.

“Nooo, please not… don’t make me…” Lena’s gentle begging was only adding to the ludicrously erotic scene and Sara whimpered quietly as she felt another surge of pleasure pass through her. 

“Yes, just ask to be humiliated.” Batwoman said gruffly, trying to hide the fact her own orgasms were clearly pounding through her with every stroke. 

“Noooooo….” Lena shook her head and Supergirl giggled as black hair spilled over Lena’s shoulders to tickle Supergirl’s neck. 

“Just tell us you’d rather be humiliated than fucked.” Supergirl said happily as she started to roll her hips and find new angles with which to torment Lena’s overworked sex.

“No!” Lena tried to spit the word in defiance but it came out more as a cry for help. Supergirl just laughed and started to speed up the thrusting, rolling motion of her hips.

“No? Really? Okay, I guess we can fuck you a little harder then, right?” Supergirl asked cheerfully and she giggled as Batwoman took the hint and started moving faster right along with the Kryptonian.

Lena’s eyes rolled back in her head and she gave a keening scream as another orgasm was ripped from her. It was still very obviously pleasurable… but it was equally apparent that was starting to change. 

“P..p… please.” Lena gasped as she found a moment’s calm before the two heroes sent her hurtling back to her peak again.

“Do you want to be humiliated more than fucked?” Batwoman asked casually.

Lena couldn’t even reply so just shook her head in desperation. “Then you must want to be fucked.” Batwoman said patiently as if explaining a simple problem to a child. “So we’re actually being nice!”

With that Supergirl’s body started to shake as she let herself move quickly enough to bring a little extra vibration to Lena’s bond and tormented body. Lena stiffened and cried out, looking up at Sara with big, pleading eyes that made Sara wonder how to broach a threesome to Ava. “Please… please….” Lena seemed to have locked on to that one word and was repeating it like a mantra. Sara considered for a moment then laughed.

“Just tell us what you want Lena, you know the options.” Sara said putting everything she knew about domination into the command. “Humiliation or fucking, it’s up to you…”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena’s eyes were wet with tears, though Sara had seen enough people pushed to the edge in her time to know that, oddly, it wasn’t a bad thing. Well, not entirely anyway. No matter how tired and worn out she may be getting double teamed by Supergirl and Batwoman was still making the billionaire feel wonderful. She clearly didn’t want it to stop but her body was starting to make its own demands. At the same time her mind was refusing to beg… but Sara had so much practice reading people that there was no hiding the fact Lena very much wanted to. The tears weren’t because she didn’t want to make the inevitable choice but because she didn’t want to pick between either of them.

“I… I…. Oh nooooooaahhhhhHHHH!” Lena was caught by surprise as Batwoman found another gear, speeding up but now moving against Supergirl’s rhythm rather than with it. The result was, all of a sudden, Lena feeling more full than she’d ever dreamed possible, almost swearing she could feel the two strap-on’s meeting inside of her. Another orgasm rushed over her followed immediately by a second… and a third.

“Okay!” Lena called desperately but the two heroes didn’t stop.

“Okay? I don’t remember that being an option, do you Supergirl?” Batwoman asked, masking her own weariness with casual cruelty.

“No… no I don’t think it was…” Supergirl replied with a wide grin.

“Stop! Please just stop!”

“And you’ve said that before!” Supergirl said with a pout before adding: “Didn’t work then either.”

“Ohhhhhhh hhh…gggg…. Hhhumiliate me!” Lena stammered, trying to fight off yet another climax and failing. 

The two women tormenting her slowed and gave her a few seconds to catch a breath. “Say that again?” Supergirl asked carefully.

“Humiliate me. Please.” Lena said quietly.

“Still not entirely clear what you’re asking for…” Batwoman said, moving the strap-on a little bit quicker as a warning.

Lena shuddered and the words spilled out of her like a damn had burst. “Please humiliate me. Please stop fucking me and humiliate me. Do whatever you want, make me beg or cry, please… I want you to. Please.”

“Hmm… what do you think?” Batwoman asked Sara who waved a hand in a ‘not bad’ motion.

“I think she can do better. Does she know what’s coming?”

“Yes, we told her last time what would happen if she got on the wrong side of the law again.”

“Oh well in that case… be more explicit or these two beautiful women won’t ask again for another ten minutes.” Sara said carefully. Lena suddenly looked horrified at the idea and scrambled to obey.

“Please… please humiliate me. Cover me in gunk, photograph my naked, writhing body dripping with slime and rub my face in it. Just please, please stop fucking me. I can’t… I can’t take anymore.”

Which was a lie, Sara thought to herself. She clearly could… albeit probably not *much* more. The problem was she now actively desired humiliation and the balance had shifted.

“Well now, that’s clear enough.” Supergirl said, floating slowly out from between Lena’s body and the table, pausing to kiss her on the lips one more time. Sara took the hint and eased back, clearing the way for Supergirl and clearing the space around Lena. As the girl of steel flew free Sara realised she was missing something and glanced down Lena’s side and between her spread thighs. Sure enough she could make out the harness that had held the strap-on snuggly in place around Supergirl’s body dangling down, the dildo still tucked securely within Len. Supergirl leant in and tapped at a hidden control, sending the dildo into vibrating, pulsing life as it battered anew at Lena’s overworked senses. 

Batwoman took her time, keeping the villain on the edge with some gentle back and forth thrusts into Lena’s ass before Supergirl brought a small silver box over with a single red button on the front. She put it down in front of Lena, making sure she could reach it even in her bondage. One last twist to make sure Lena knew she was the cause of her own downfall. Sara glanced at Batwoman expecting to see a proud smirk on her lips but instead what could be seen of the woman behind the cowl was more a slightly-disconnected lust. Sara couldn’t help but feel they’d got that one wrong, no way would Kate not be loving seeing her wife controlling the black-haired beauty so thoroughly…

Batwoman saw Lena’s fingers reach for the button and pulled back and out of the billionaire with surprising gentleness. She got her timing perfect as Lena’s hand closed on the box just as the tip of Batwoman’s strap-on eased its way back into the open air. Lena gave a small cry of loss and tapped the button. 

From the large metal funnel above there came a clunk and the entire bottom section swung down followed instantly by a torrent of thick, sticky fluorescent green gunge. It seemed to tumble down in slow motion and Sara had just enough time to see Lena turn her face upwards, her eyes closed as if welcoming what was about to happen. Then it hit her and almost instantly her back, butt and head were covered in the stuff as it seemed to wrap around her in a slimy embrace. It rolled down her spectacular legs and worked its way around every curve of her body. From somewhere within the mass that had enveloped her head came a cry that was unlike anything Sara had ever heard. A blend of protest, horror and exquisite pleasure as the villainous Lena Luthor submitted completely to the heroes that had bested her.

As the deluge slowed to a trickle Supergirl moved towards Lena’s head and gently brushed away the worst of the gunge from Lena’s lips and nose. Without warning the girl of steel kissed her vanquished opponent and from the shaking in Lena’s body Sara was pretty damn sure even that small touch had set off another climax. 

“Good girl.” Supergirl breathed as their lips parted. “Now we’re going to leave you like this for a while to think about what you did. If we’re feeling generous I may even give you a lift home afterwards. If not, well, you may be in a few papers tomorrow when people get selfies with you walking on the streets of National City wearing nothing but slime.”

Sara expected Lena to protest but instead she just nodded, accepting her defeat as her hips rolled from the continued vibrations pulsing through her. Batwoman and Supergirl turned to leave but Sara still had one burning question.

“Wait!” They turned almost as one and Sara found herself caught in their gaze like a moth to a flame. “Uh… what did she do, exactly?” Sara asked, her curiosity forcing her to ask.

“Something… monstrous.” Supergirl said with flat horror in her voice.

“She bought up all 40 flavours of Baskin Robbins in the city!” Batwoman said as if announcing Darkseid himself was in town. “Even the nine new ones they introduced last month.”

“No ice cream! Anywhere!” Supergirl snarled, walking back to the bound Lena and slapping a hand down on her slime covered ass. The smack of flesh on flesh was given a fresh spin by the splat of the gunge and the groan of delight from Lena. “How could you!”

“Worth… it…” Lena gasped smugly before another groan of pleasure built into a cry of ecstasy. 

Around Sara the world started to go dark but she couldn’t help staring at the naked, orgasming billionaire dripping with green slime and clearly in submissive heaven until everything went completely dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara gasped as the program ended and she saw her own bedroom swim into view. There was a moment of disorientation then her body presented the receipts for the near-constant bliss of the last… the last… She squinted at the bedside clock and was shocked to find she’d been having virtual sex for the last hour and a half! Carefully she eased the vibrator from her body and set it aside then made her rubber-legged way to the shower.

As the hot water crashed over her and started to wash away the sweat Sara’s thoughts turned to what, exactly, she should do next. Alex was going to want to know what had happened - after all this was supposed to be at least slightly work-related - and that wasn’t exactly a conversation Sara was eager to have. She cursed under her breath at being unable to resist dialling up Kara’s image… but it *had* made sense as a test. Her reasoning there held up pretty well and she could even pretend that the substantial crush she’d had on the Kryptonian ever since she’d seen her fly for the first time didn’t have anything to do with that decision.

The problem, Sara knew, was that while she could lie to herself Alex was incredibly unlikely to be quite so lenient or accepting of half-truths. With a sigh she reached out and somewhat reluctantly flicked the temperature control all the way to the left. Instantly the water turned ice cold and she let out a brief shriek before forcing her body to tolerate the new sensation. She wondered if Ava knew about this, about her tendency to punish herself in small ways… or where it came from. Sara hoped her girlfriend didn’t, her past was enough of a problem as it was, she really didn’t want to get into some of the mental hangups the League of Assassins had left her with. 

Working past the teeth-chattering cold Sara started to plan out her next moves. First, call Alex. No, correction, text Alex and ask her if they could meet up for a coffee. Safer that way, not as many chances for questions right now. Change the bed sheets as she was pretty sure there wasn’t a dry spot to be found after her exertions. And most importantly check the packaging of the simulator for a little piece of card she was pretty sure she’d spotted buried in amongst the foam…

“So how did it go?” Alex Danvers asked the distractingly-pretty Sara Lance as the sun beat down on their private booth at National City’s latest top floor cafe. They were springing up everywhere these days as property owners looked to maximise cashflow and it was a trend Alex was all in favour of. This particular one happened to be owned by L Corp so Lena had been able to get Alex access to one of the private areas normally reserved for titans of industry to discuss important business deals. Or at least anyone with a suit and enough money to pay for the privilege. 

“Hmm?” Sara said, trying to act casual. “Oh, oh it went fine. Thanks for thinking of me by the way.” She threw a flirtatious smile in for good measure and was slightly surprised to see Alex clearly not buying it for a minute. The director of a planet-spanning off-the-books military organisation with access to its own prison and substantial firepower leant back and crossed her arms, looking intently at the blonde assassin. 

“You picked Kara, didn’t you?” Alex said bluntly.

“What? No, no what makes you think that?”

“You look guilty. Plus you asked me not to bring a gun, bit of a giveaway that.”

“Guilty? Me… this face?”

“Also you’re trying too hard to be distracting and sexy, dead giveaway.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t say stop.” Alex pointed out with a small grin that reassured Sara she probably wouldn’t get pitched off the balcony to her eventual death forty floors below. Probably.

“Look the truth is…” Sara looked around one last time then lowered her voice and leaned in a little. “I put it on random and it gave me Supergirl.”

“Oh my. What a coincidence. Surely the odds are astronomical.” Alex said in a flat monotone. 

“Also Batwoman. And Lena.” Sara admitted and saw a little spark of interest dancing in Alex’ eyes.

“So three people that you just *happen* to have a crush on?”

“Hey, I don’t!”

“Wanna bet?”

“N… yes, actually.”

“Alright, correction, two people you have a crush on and a third who you’d never, ever kick out of bed. And that distinction is pretty much only there because Lena’s dating Mia and a part of you can’t quite get over not wanting to crush on someone involved with Oliver’s daughter.”

“Ummm…. No?” Sara said but she couldn’t hide her annoyance at being so thoroughly and easily read. 

“You’re really bad at this lying thing.” Alex pointed out with a smug look. “I mean, I thought Kara was bad but you’re setting all new levels here. Must be a blonde thing…”

“Hey! I’m not *that* bad…” Sara protested but Alex just laughed.

“You are right now. Don’t worry, it’s kinda cute.” Alex took a long sip from her coffee cup and Sara copied her a second or two later. Which turned out to be a mistake as Alex said: “Though thinking about you having some kind of wild sex orgy with Lena and Kate moves you back into fantasy material, don’t worry.”

“Oh come on.” Sara protested, reaching for a napkin to clean up the foam from her lips, chin and cheek where the shocked splutter had caused her cappuccino to betray her. “I’m not having his, I’m the one that’s supposed to be the seducer around here!”

“What can I say, Kelly is really good for the ego. Also practice.” Alex said with a shrug. “Now tell me what happened. And…” She held up a warning finger before Sara could start talking. “… to be clear, I do NOT want details. The headlines will be more than enough. And also regardless of what happened I will be getting revenge at some point for using my sweet innocent sister in your fantasies, clear?”

“Sweet and innocent?”

“Yes.”

“Kara?”

“What other sister am I talking about here?”

“After dating and marrying Kate Kane?”

“… don’t you dare bring logic into my comfortable delusions.” Alex said with a ‘point made’ wave of her hand.

“Well with that warning in mind… basically hit the random button and got Supergirl and Batwoman punishing Lena with what was essentially never-ending orgasms. And a few places that I could… umm….” Sara trailed off then blushed at Alex’s questioning look and rolled her eyes. “I was going to say ‘insert myself into the action’.”

Alex burst out laughing and reached a shaking hand out to Sara who took it and squeezed gently. “I’m sure you did.” Alex said between giggles. “And after three days you still used that line so it *must* have been a good… insertion.” 

“Would you expect less with those three?”

“No but it wasn’t them was it?”

“Ah. Well about that…” Sara squirmed uncomfortably but there was no getting away from it. “It was pretty damn close Alex.”

“Go on…”

“Batwoman’s voice and mannerisms were a little off but I guess they wouldn’t have much to draw on for her would they? Not like she’s a public figure the way Lena and Supergirl are. But to someone who doesn’t… umm… know them like we do it’d be close enough. Everything else looked about right too, from their figures to their faces to… to little details like that mark on Kara’s forehead?”

“Oh great.” Alex sighed, reaching for her phone. “Well that makes this easier.” She tapped send on a saved draft message and Sara had a nasty feeling she knew what had just happened. It obviously showed in her face and Alex patted her on the knee.

“Don’t worry, no-one’s going to get hurt. But the DEO is going to shut them down and have a good look through their computers, maybe a little chat about where they’ve been getting their data and who’s been using it. If any of it isn’t public domain or outright guesswork they’re in big trouble.”

“And if it’s all legit?”

“Then they can carry on.” Alex chuckled at Sara’s shocked face. “Of course the DEO is duty-bound to make sure Supergirl’s aware of what’s being done with her image. And anyone else that’s in the simulation of course. That might prove somewhat awkward for those making it and I suspect they might just want to shut things down rather than run the risk of annoying anyone. If they do have a sudden change of heart then, well, that sort of talent can be put to good use in the DEO. Making training exercises, promotional work, analysing new species data… lots of ways really.”

“Ahhhh.” Sara nodded and smiled, reaching for her coffee once again and offering the cup up in a toast. “A fine plan Director Danvers.”

“They’ll be off the market by the end of the day.” Alex promised and, unusually for her, completely misread the smile she got from Sara in return. She took it as a sign of victory and, technically, it was. Only Sara wasn’t thinking about those who’d decided to put all this together getting slightly blackmailed by Alex. No, her mind was on the large cardboard box that had been delivered to her place that morning containing two matched sets of the ‘Ultimate’ edition of both the simulation itself and the linked vibrators complete with the new ‘multiplayer’ option pack. Suddenly the decision to pay for overnight express delivery was looking like a very smart one indeed…


End file.
